


全家福

by Ringeril



Category: Sentou Yousei Yukikaze | Battle Fairy Snowstorm
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25713022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ringeril/pseuds/Ringeril
Summary: 九年前的旧文补档，是写给当时基友的结婚贺文。所以就是一点关于拍照的日常片段。
Relationships: Jack Bukhar/Fukai Rei





	全家福

“很好……哥哥再往母亲这边靠一点，稍微斜着身子。笑容很棒啊。来，弟弟也笑一个？”

摄影师用最和蔼可亲的语气说着，一遍又一遍。可是，哪怕他用来示范笑容的脸都僵硬了，零依然面无表情。

顶着摄影用灯具的强光、用被规定的姿势站在仿古的欧式书桌前、还要被人工制作的冒牌花束和虚假的父母簇拥着，他完全看不出这种场景有什么用影像记录的必要。全家福这种东西与我无关吧。他默然地想。何况拍照的初衷也是为了庆祝哥哥升入高中，把他拉来简直有用作陪衬的味道。

“真是的，为什么不笑呢，这孩子。”几天后，养父母对着洗好的相片不满地嘟囔道，“难得我们家的表情都这么好。这样看上去真刺眼。”

尽管是背着说的，这些话还是明明白白地传到了当时还是孩子的零的耳朵里。但他对此没有任何感想。只有养父母一家三口去照相的话，对他来说反而更顺理成章。人们总是要带上一副善意的面具，随时准备好露出微笑和诚恳的表情，做着看起来漂亮的事，就好像他人的眼光都是照相机一样。

无聊透顶。零想。他正对着镜子，手里的剃须刀悬在半空。镜子里的自己也回望着他。——和旧照片上绷着脸的少年是一个模样。黑发，瘦脸，只是更有棱角了。神情则几乎没什么改变。没有笑容。

为什么会突然想起那张照片呢。零暗自纳闷。他不是一个长于怀旧的人。有些人珍视自己的过去，好像没有过去的经验和记忆的话，这副现存的躯体就会崩塌。但对他来说，自己存在于此刻，还在呼吸就够了。他需要从从前的人生中得到的，不过是生存必须的、被身体牢牢记住、近乎成为本能的瞬间反应能力。其它的怎样都好。活着的每一天都像是往一道冗长的算式后面增添新的项数，没有回头的时间和必要。

也曾有人当面感慨过“你这样的人生多单薄啊。”用词多么奇怪。他觉得。不过就是一列式子，这个世界很少给他多余的选项，也没有什么仁慈的算法。……何况答案出在演算之后。所以，就算那答案是零，也已经和他无关了。

他仔细看了看手中的剃须刀。该换刀片了。他想。

通过管理电脑告知了自己的去向之后，零来到地下格纳库为雪风做每日例行的机体检查。他先围着雪风绕了一圈。四下里很安静，安静到能让他觉得偌大的格纳库里只剩下自己和雪风，不会受到任何打扰。开始机上检查。没有异常，雪风非常健康。最后，他像对待一个可靠的伙伴那样轻轻地拍了拍雪风的座舱边缘，说着下次任务也好好飞吧，就从驾驶舱里走了下来。还没下梯子，他就看到了站在一边的高个子英国人。

“——Jack？你怎么在这里？”

“早就来了啊，一直等着呢。”他的朋友Bukhar少校说道，“你自己太专注了没注意到吧。”

零哦了一声。“那东西怎么回事？你打算在格纳库里做战术侦察吗？”他突然指着少校胸前挂着的机器说。

“什么？你说这个相机么？”少校似乎为他注意到这一点感到很高兴，“当然是用来拍照了。”

“继烹饪之后的又一爱好吗？”零无动于衷地说。

“是啊，我们到上面去吧。快到中午了，看不到鲜血大道，是取景的好时候。”少校自信满满地提议说。零没有异议，跟着他乘上了本来是专供战斗机使用的巨大升降机。

结果，在Bukhar跑来跑去地拍着菲雅利青色的天空和遥远延伸着的地上建筑时，零基本上都在柔软的草地上午睡。“别拍我。”他只说了这么一句话，就不再理少校了。等他从一个弥漫着青草甜香的梦境中迷迷糊糊地醒来时，发现少校正趴在地上，拿镜头对着一朵形状奇异的花，一脸愁苦的样子。“微距怎么都调不好啊，”他抱怨说，“这下胶卷都要用完了。”

“不能自动对焦吗。”零问道，“实在不行你自己都能给改装一个出来吧。”

少校没有看他：“那就太没乐趣了。”

零任由少校继续与他的相机挣扎较量，站起来伸了个懒腰。天气确实很好，澄澈的大气让人能直接看到慢慢往上渐变着颜色的天空，仿佛那层绿色只是一层轻轻刷上去的薄薄的、透明的颜料，稍稍透出后面的万千色彩来。这么一来，他倒有点期待少校的照片洗出来会是什么效果了。

等他真正看到那些照片，已经是另一次任务归来后的事了。少校把它们用大头针整整齐齐地钉在办公室的一块蒙了软布的木板上，挂了起来。构图都很美，给人相当空阔的感觉，却没有显得那些人为的建筑有多么渺小。它们只是客观地存在于那里，沉默地伫立着，就像背景中辽夐天空上的一些记号，述说着出自人类之手还是菲雅利的自然之手是不存在区别的。色彩比实物更浓了。有几张还是有些模糊。

“很好看啊，Jack。”零坐在椅子上，边喝咖啡边说。

“那是当然，美术是我以前的专业，不过我在摄影上还是新手。”少校毫不讳言，“看，这一张是我的得意之作。”他指了指比较靠中间的一张照片。刚刚起飞的几架战机，在云彩遍布的空中划出优美的白线。对于熟悉战机的速度感和轰鸣声的零来说，少校拍出来的画面中强烈的凝固感和一味的寂静让他觉得十分陌生，就像是完全不同的领域或者世界里的景象，但却有着某种说不清道不明的吸引力。可以说和看着驾驶舱下方少校那静止不动、却相当飘逸的笔触时的体会很类似。是被束缚的妖精，还是……

“怎么了，零？”少校问道。

“那架战机，似乎没回来。”零指了指照片里的其中一架。

少校沉默了片刻。“所以要记录啊。这张照片能留下来让人看到的话，也不算太坏的结果了。”

“战斗过程都收在情报资料里了，也不是没有痕迹的。”

“那种不一样。”少校简短地说。

零没有再说什么。被留下来是什么意思呢？是为了回忆吗？或者仅仅是为了表示运算的结果不是零？好像某个瞬间被收进了相机的小盒子里的话就不会再溜走了似的，可以一直保留到一切的最后，成为末端的加法。

但是到那时能留下来看那些瞬间的，都只能是别人了吧。他想来想去，还是觉得那算不得很有意义的事情。

“今天你的胡子刮得相当干净啊。”少校突然说。

“哈？嗯，”零一下子没反应过来，“换了新刀片。怎么了？”

坐在桌子上的少校拿手支着下巴打量了他一会儿，说道：“不错，来照相吧。我们两个一起照。”

“……什么？”

零还没来得及有任何拒绝的意思，少校就跳下桌子，动手要把沙发搬到屋子中间。“还坐在那里做什么？来帮忙啊。”

零本来想说，开什么玩笑，或者干脆像平时那样嗤之以鼻就好了。但是看着少校忙活着拖着沙发的样子，莫名奇妙地就丧失了要冷冷地应付过去的感觉。既然很闲的话，偶尔做些没意义的事也无所谓。他一边这么说服自己，一边走过去，指了指靠近窗子的一个地方：“搬到这里来么？”

“对，就是那儿。”

等到沙发就位了，少校就拿三脚架支起相机比对着距离，又跑到一边去调了调光线，再回来摆弄相机。零一直沉默无语地坐在沙发上。

“虽然条件简陋，不过这样也算可以啦。”少校像大功告成一样直起腰，然后跑到零旁边坐了下来。

“尽量放松自然地坐着就好了，像平时那样。”少校说着，自己翘起一条腿，把胳膊放在沙发靠背上，“要笑哦。”然后他咧嘴开心地笑起来。

我现在是在准备照相吗。零突然冒出了这样一个念头。真的是在准备照相吗。少年时代在摄影棚里的记忆一下子清晰得仿佛触手可及。笨重的机器。生硬的布景。被布罩盖住脑袋的摄影师。大伞一样的柔光板。身边小心翼翼地露出合适笑容的人。表情僵硬的自己。

后来就是菲雅利。雪风。还有……Jack。

像松了口气似的，他不自觉地轻笑起来。倒数的红灯一明一灭。闪光灯。少校把脸转过来，正好看见他的表情。

“笑得很好看啊，零。”他说。

Fin.  
2011.6.12


End file.
